Le meilleur des cadeaux
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Edward sauve Bella de son 50e anniversaire et il lui donne ce qu'elle veut vraiment. / Traduction d'un one-shot d'Amethyst Jackson


Bonjour. Voici le 3e des 4 OS d'Amethyst Jackson. Merci de me permettre de traduire ce one-shot.

Disclaimer de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le sexe-appeal d'Edward Cullen est au-delà de mes capacités. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas crée. Si ce serait le cas, je roulerais sur l'or en ce moment

* * *

LE MEILLEUR DES CADEAUX

« Ferme tes yeux », insista-t-il tandis que nous approchions de notre destination.

« Edward, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de célébrer un demi siècle… », commençai-je à dire, mais il me coupa avec regard, assis sur le siège du conducteur de son plus récent jouet – une chose allemande et brillante qui se déplaçait dans les airs. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à la marque. Alice l'avait acheté pour lui; j'avais accepté, puis l'avais aidé à la baptiser sur la banquette arrière. Mon devoir avait été accompli.

« Bella tu vas fermer tes yeux ou je fais demi tour pour retourner auprès d'Alice. Elle a acheté un cadeau très coûteux qu'elle a accepté de donner à Rosalie si tu coopérais. »

Je gémis et fermai rapidement les yeux. Ma fille – ma plus fidèle espionne – m'avait informé qu'Alice avait acheté un salon en entier. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait fini au nom de Rosalie, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à faire semblant de l'apprécier.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fais pour convaincre Alice de renoncer à sa fête », soupirai-je en angoissant.

Edward rit. Je sentais les faibles grondements dû aux vibrations de la voiture. « Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse qui veut que son mari oubli son anniversaire. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu _oublies_ », lui expliquai-je. « Je ne veux juste pas le célébrer. »

« Tu es une créature bizarre », soupira-t-il. « Mais je t'aime »

Je souris pour moi-même.

La voiture s'arrêta lentement et Edward en sortit pour en faire le tour. Je saisis une odeur familière dans l'air qui pénétra dans la voiture : la terre humide, les sapins, le bois fumé. En fait, c'était l'odeur de notre actuelle maison en Suède. (J'avais vraiment cru qu'Edward plaisantait lorsqu'il m'avait tendu un dictionnaire suédois et m'avait dit de commencer à le lire).

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ma porte s'ouvrit, et la main d'Edward prit la mienne. Il me conduisit durant la courte distance qu'il y avait à faire jusqu'au perron de notre petit cottage. Nous vivions encore séparés du reste de la famille, ayant dépassé la décennie d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Je fus assaillie par le mélange d'odeurs du feu dans la cheminée, de quelques bougies qui brulaient… mais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Ouvre tes yeux », dit-il.

Ce que je fis et ne vis rien qui n'était pas à sa place. Aucune fleurs, aucun cadeaux, pas même une carte. Un lent sourire éclaira mon visage.

« Rien? Tu n'as rien fait? »

« Rien », confirma-t-il. Il semblait inquiet que je sois malheureuse. Cela me fit rire.

« Oh Edward, tu me surprendras toujours », souris-je en jetant mes bras autour de son cou. Il haussa les épaules, mais il souriait.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais te donner ce que tu voulais pour une fois. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai dû comploter pour tromper Alice. »

« Merci », soupirai-je en me collant plus à lui tandis qu'il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. « C'est juste ce que je veux. »

« Que voudrais-tu faire ce soir? », demanda-t-il sur un ton taquin. « Nous pourrions jouer aux cartes. Gin ramy? Dame de pique? Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer le strip échec à nouveau? J'aime jouer à ça. »

Je grimaçai. « Pas question. Je perds toujours. »

« Justement », sourit-il malicieusement. Cela me donna… une idée.

« Non… non, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Je n'avais pas l'audace de dire ce genre de chose à voix haute, alors je mis ma main sur son visage et levai mes défenses pour lui montrer ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

« Oh », murmura-t-il, les yeux étonné. « Alors, tu veux vraiment te faire dorloter le jour de ton anniversaire. »

« Pas de la manière à Alice », répondis-je, embarrassée. Même après trente et un ans, je m'attendais toujours à rougir.

« Ça peut certainement s'arranger », me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée. Je le laissai me porter de la sorte jusqu'en haut des escaliers et me déposer sur le lit. Si j'obtenais ce que je voulais, je pouvais bien lui laisser ce plaisir, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi me porter de la sorte lui faisait plaisir.

Je me penchai vers l'arrière et m'appuyai sur mes coudes et il s'avança vers moi comme un prédateur. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais j'aimais quand il était agressif au lit. Peut-être qu'après tout, j'étais attirée par le danger.

Il commença à me déshabiller en passant d'abord mon chemisier par-dessus ma tête, puis ensuite, il enleva mes jeans. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon épaule en même temps qu'il dégrafait mon soutient gorge. Le bout de tissus tomba sur le sol tandis que ses parfaites lèvres se fermèrent autour de mon mamelon. Je saisis instinctivement sa chevelure cuivré pour le maintenir plus près de moi. Sa langue lécha ma poitrine et ses doigts glissèrent facilement sous mon slip avant de le tirer vers le bas de mes jambes. Je gémis sans honte lorsque ses même doigts remontèrent mes cuisses et se mirent à caresser mon sexe humide.

« Edward! »

Il ricana, retirant ses lèvres de ma peau. « Ne commence pas avant que j'aie fait quelque chose pour le mériter. »

« Tu ne devrais pas me taquiner », haletai-je, tandis que ses doigts continuèrent à jouer avec moi. « C'est mon anniversaire. »

Il me sourit diaboliquement. « Mais tu jouis _tellement_ plus fort quand je te taquine. »

J'en eu le souffle coupé. « Oh Dieu, continue à me parler comme ça et je te pardonne. »

« Tu aimes ça? » Il arqua un sourcil à nouveau, surpris, accompagné d'un petit sourire satisfait. « Tu veux que je te chuchote des mots suggestifs en te donnant du plaisir? »

Je ne pus répondre, mais je gémis légèrement.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant », dit-il. Il fit pénétrer deux longs doigts au fond de moi avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi humide. »

« Plus », suppliai-je.

« Plus quoi? » Ses doigts faisaient de doux va et vient et son pouce encerclait mon clitoris. Je me tortillais, impuissante, comme une proie sous la poigne de son prédateur. « Plus de mots? Ou tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de plus? Dois-je utiliser ma langue sur toi. Tu sais à quel point j'aime te goûter. »

« Oui », haletai-je. « Oui, s'il te plaît… »

Edward descendit vers le bas du lit, laissant une traînée de feu avec sa bouche lorsqu'il passa en ligne droite de l'espace qui se trouvait entre mes seins jusqu'à mon centre désireux.

Sa bouche remplaça son pouce, léchant et suçant mon point sensible. Un cri déchira ma gorge, et une fois de plus, j'agrippai ses cheveux pour le forcer à s'approcher. J'étais si heureuse qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer.

Avec ses doigts qui faisaient des torsions en moi et sa bouche qui s'occupait attentivement de ma peau, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que j'atteigne l'orgasme. Mes nerfs partirent comme un parquet de mile pétards, et je me liquéfiai sur place, en tremblant sous lui.

Il se recula, les lèvres scintillantes, et je l'observai à bout de souffle se lécher les doigts.

« Était-ce satisfaisant? », me demanda-t-il. Je voulais lui faire une remarque cinglante qui effacerait son sourire satisfaisant, mais les mots me manquaient.

« Oui… très. »

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Humm. » Je fixai du regard sa chemise noire et ses pantalons pensivement. « Tu peux enlever tes vêtements. »

Edward se leva pour obéir. Ses yeux étaient sur moi tandis qu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais je fixai mon regard sur la bande de peau qu'il avait révélée. Chaque centimètre de son corps brulait en permanence dans ma mémoire parfaite, mais le voir me frappait toujours, comme si c'était une œuvre d'art glorieuse ou une magnifique pièce musicale. Éternel et toujours inspirant.

Il haussa les épaules pour se débarrasser de sa chemise, révélant ses épaules parfaitement sculptées et son torse si exquis qu'il devait avoir été taillé par un maître. Il déboucla facilement sa ceinture pour ensuite l'enlever. J'attendis avec impatience qu'il déboutonne son pantalon, mais j'étais encore plus impatiente de le voir tomber sur le plancher. Je n'étais pas certaine, mais lorsque je vis son érection à travers ses boxers, je pense avoir léché mes lèvres.

Finalement, le dernier morceau de tissus tomba au sol, et je le regardai des pieds à la tête, nu dans toute sa gloire. Il rampa sur le lit à nouveau, rôdant sur moi comme un lion en chasse. Je le touchai avec avidité, faisant courir mes mains sur les surfaces lisse de son corps.

« Qu'aimerais-tu maintenant, hum? » Il prit ma main droite et la posa sur son érection. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans cette vilaine tête? »

Je n'aurais pu dire le mot pour personne d'autre. « Bite. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella? » Ses yeux me brûlèrent. « Tu veux ma bite en toi? Tu veux que je te baise, Bella? »

La vulgarité était comme de la poésie sur ses lèvres. « Oui! Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

« Bien », gronda-t-il et dans un mouvement rapide, il fut à l'intérieur de moi.

Mon dos s'arqua dû à la force et au plaisir. Je serrai ses épaules tandis que nous commençâmes à bouger, parfaitement synchronisés, après trois décennies sans dormir. Nous allions si bien ensemble, nos corps étaient faits pour être connectés; ils étaient mieux ensemble que séparés.

Des mots furent lancés en l'air, prononcés sans aucune pensée – « je t'aime »; « tu es magnifique »; « Oui – s'il te plaît – plus » – et dispersés parmi des baisers enflammés.

Edward faisait toujours l'amour avec tout ce qu'il avait – il touchait avec ses mains, il embrassait juste aux bons endroits, des grondements animal sortaient de sa gorge, même qu'occasionnellement, il mordait – ce qui me faisait venir sur le champ. Il était impossible de ne pas totalement répondre à son enthousiasme. Dans mon corps se répercutait une surcharge sensorielle d'Edward – son odeur m'entourait, je goûtais sa peau sucrée sur ma langue, et le profond gémissement soufflé dans mon oreille qui signala son orgasme à la collision finale entre nos deux corps – tandis qu'un merveilleux orgasme me traversa.

Nous nous effondrâmes ensemble sur le matelas, qui n'était plus vraiment utilisable. Edward m'attira contre son torse au moment où j'allais le faire. Tomber dans ses bras après le sexe était presque aussi bon que le sexe lui-même… presque.

« Tout ce temps et je n'avais aucune idée », murmura-t-il pensif en dessinant des motifs sur ma hanche. « Caches-tu autre chose de coquin dans ta tête? »

Je rencontrai timidement son regard intrigué, embarrassée en dehors du moment torride. Eh bien, nous nous sommes un peu… rattrapés. À peu près pour les trois décennies. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose d'entendre les choses qui me font de l'effet; c'est toi qui les dits. »

« Ah oui? » Son sourire suggérait qu'il aimait l'idée. « Je me demande ce qui te ferait encore plus d'effet… »

« Je dirais que nous avons une bonne dizaines d'heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous chercher. Nous pourrions le découvrir », dis-je sur un ton rempli d'espoir.

Le sourire d'Edward était complètement malicieux. « Alors, que penses-tu du bondage? »

* * *

Alors voilà pour cet os. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je ne sais pas quand le 4e viendra car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment, mais il viendra.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
